Emergency State!
by Wolfenpilot687
Summary: Rick is a trainer who is a bit different from the rest. Along with his Lucario he'll try to... NOT YET! LATER I'LL TELL! May change from K to T later!
1. Some Relaxation

Ch. 1 - Some Relaxation...

The Sinnoh region seemed calm since Team Galactic fled away…yes, very calm indeed…

BOOM!

A huge explosion was heard kilometers away on Stark Mountain. A lot of smoke was seen in the bottom of the hill, revealing some Pokémon and a guy. He was apparently the trainer of the group of Pokémon. The teenager was blackened by the explosion, but, he didn't seemed surprised.

Stark Mountain

"(coughing) Uh, Blaziken, I think you misfired that Overheat (coughing). But it's fine." He said, but the Pokémon just looked away. "Are everyone OK?" He asked, showing the rest of the Pokémon, also blackened by the Overheat.

Honchkrow, the all over Sinnoh Beauty Master Rank Contest Star. Very finicky. He was fumed (in both word senses) because his wings were his pride, now semi-burned. Nicknamed Maxwell.

Torchic, the cute one, he is on the team, because…the trainer likes Torchics. He was covered with ashes, but he was still happy.

Palkia, the master of dimensions…captured. He is very reserved, but still helpful. He just soaked himself with water and stood still. Nicknamed Palkner.

Lucario, the "reliable" Lucario. The Pokémon Ambassador, good to have him in the team because he sometimes helped to translate, giving the trainer an advantage against other trainers, but sometimes…. He has a complex personality. He stood calm, shaking the ashes off from himself.

Mightyena, the fierce guy, helps to intimidate some annoying people. He shook over, somewhat angry. Nicknamed Wolfgang.

And Blaziken, the Blaze Fighter, Battle Tower Champion since I lived in Hoenn. Nicknamed Blaziker.

I'm Rick, the trainer of these Pokémon, I'm not going to give Professor Rowan's explanation, so, just pay attention. (Note that I'm not the guy of the game versions, I'm an original character! Just, to give yourselves an idea…14 aged guy, slightly long black hair, semi-unexpressive face, red shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, black belt with 5 pokéballs, and red and black sneakers.)

"We're fine." My Lucario answered.

The sun was setting. We had to go now. "It's getting' late. Let's go to do our night business" I called all my Pokémon back, except Lucario, because he hadn't a Pokéball. We hopped on Honchkrow's back and flew to Jublife.

Mid-Air

"So…how was the training, Lucario?" I asked, yelling.

"It was fine, I guess." Yeah, he's always that serious. "I think Torchic could have more training."

"Who? Torchic? He's giving his best! The Everstone I gave him has nothing to do with it."

"Yes, I wanted to ask you, why don't you want Torchic to evolve?"

"Uh…personal reasons." (Well, if you don't want to say me, I'll search for it.) "Hey! Get out of my mind! He's nice! Period. Happy now?"

"That is all?" He seemed bored. "Hmm…"

Jublife City

Honchkrow landed in front of the Pokémon Center, as everytime…

"Welcome! We'll heal your Pokémon to full health in no time!"

"Yes, please take them. Lucario...you can stay with me." I handed him a Sitrus Berry.

"Yes, yes.." He took it and ate it.

"You're welcome." I looked him blankly. "Let's read a bit while we wait."

Both of us took books, I took History of Sinnoh and Lucario took "Fighting Strategies for Trainers" (-.-;)

"Hey, look at this! When Byron and the Underground man dug up the Underground, they almost sank the Pokémon League Building!" I told Lucario, and he just continued reading. "Uh, hello? Any Pokémon brain on that steel head?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was reading this on how to use Extremespeed more efficiently."

"Oh, yeah, battle things…" I sighed. "Can we talk about ANY other thing?" (So…you're with your Pokémon battle repelling again, huh?) "Stop, getting in my mind! Yes, I don't like battles that much!"

"Yeah, and you prefer Pokémon cosplaying either." Lucario said, grinning, pointing to me.

"Hey, that's not the point! That Groudon costume was just for that contest!" I answered, angry, lightly sweating.

"Uh…your Pokémon are at full health." The nurse said, freaked out by our fighting.

I suddenly fixed myself. " Thanks! …Lucario, let's go." I ordered, Lucario just followed me. I saw my Pokétch, it showed 10:45 PM "There's still some time." I took Honchkrow Pokéball and told him to fly to Oreburgh.

Oreburgh Town

After a short (and lazy, because Oreburgh is just a short cave trip in bicycle) flight, they landed in front of the Coal Museum.

"What are we doing here, Rick?" Lucario asked me.

"I promised Roark I would help him looking for some Shieldon fossils!" I said, taking out my Explorer Kit. "Let's go."

Oreburgh Cave

"Hmm…this place has changed a lot since I came when I started my adventure here…"

"WATCH OUT!" Someone said, as something tackled me.

"…" I was on the floor with swirls on the eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NOTES:  
I hope this thing works, please read and review.  
The title may not have too much sense right now, but later it will do.  
A sentence in this chapter tells what's the story about, try to find it!

Oh, and...

ACCEPTING OCs!!!  
Use the next format...

Name: A plain normal name.  
Gender: ...  
Age: From 10-40 years. XD  
Appearance: Whatever you want.  
Party: (In case of legendaries, ask me first...maybe you're not the only one asking for it! ; ) Eggs are valid. XP)  
Abilities: Not godly ones.

Have fun! PM me if you're dubious!


	2. A Fissure

Chapter 2 – A fissure

"Are ya alright?" A familiar voice asked.

"No mommy! I had enough flat soda for a century, I want some tacos!" Lucario slapped me. "Huh? What? Oh, Roark…how…are ya?"

"Not so good." The Rock-Type Leader sighed. "Cranidos hasn't obeyed me so much since he evolved into Rampardos." He helped me to stand up.

"So that's what knocked me." I stood up. "So…where are those fossils?"

"There are no fossils." He answered me, with a serious face. "But we found something bigger…"

"Bigger, huh?" I imagined myself in front of a big rocky jewel, laughing as a maniac. "Where is it?!" I asked eager to put my hands on that.

"Well…it's over there." He said walking to the pointed place. "Come on! I'm going to be so…rich?" Then we found Roark, standing besides a huge crack on the wall. "Hey! Where is my…" I shook my head. Uh…our treasure?"

"I never said it was a treasure! This crack worries me. I wonder how large it is?"

I poked the hole. "Lucario, you know what to do."

Lucario grunted, and then nodded. He lifted his paw in front of the crack and closed his eyes, as its back appendages lifted up. "Hmm…"

"So?" I asked. Lucario turned to me.

"It's about a mile long."

"A mile? How did that happened?" Roark exclaimed.

I got to think too, but Lucario poked me. "What?" He rolled his eyes.

FLASHBACK.

"Come on Palkia! Stomp the ground! I command you! SHOW ME YER POWAH!" The Pokémon stomped its foot on Verity Lake. The whole ground trembled. "Whoa! RUN!" I ordered my Pokémon to run into the forest as I called Palkia back to its Pokéball.

"Now you have done it." My Lucario rolled his eyes to me.

"Don't worry! No one is going to notice that."

FLASHBACK ENDS.

"Uh…" Lucario and I sweatdropped to this. "Crud."

"Well, I'm going to send some workers to fix this. If we leave it like that…it would have some consequences."

"Yeah, and I'm tired. I'll go to camp to Celestic Town." I replied, yawning.

"Celestic Town? Why not just here?" Roark replied.

"Well…I like Celestic. You can see Spear Pillar from here. It shines with some weird lights…"

"I get it. You want a nightlight." He crossed his arms.

"Uhm…no. Besides…there are a lot of rocks here."

"Sure. See you. I got to get some workers that can help with this…though I'm not sure what could have caused it…" Roark kept saying while Lucario and I scurried away…

Celestic Town – 10:20 PM

"Geez…what should I do now? I already beaten the Pokémon League…mastered the contests…" I wondered as I set up my sleeping bag near a fireplace.

"Maybe you should do something for yourself…you have personal problems." Lucario answered, leaned to a tree.

"Me? Don't be silly! You're the one with problems. You should obey me more."

He turned around and changed the subject. "If they find out who did that crack…YOU are going to be in serious trouble, Richard."

"Damn…using my full name…you have to be talking seriously." I blinked. "But why? It's a crack! A tiny crack! And Palkia did it. Not me."

"The one that's saying I should obey him more? Of course! I'll obey you more! And you'll end in prison. Again."

"Hey. It wasn't prison. It was just a…little detention."

"Because you blew Jubilife's fountain up."

"That…was Wolfgang. He was chasing a Glameow." I pouted. "Find all the negative things in me. Go ahead."

"I don't want you to sleep late." He smirked.

"Yeah, well…better tuck in for some sle-" I looked my wrist. "My Pokétch. Where is it?"

"Oh, are you looking for this?" He held a gray Version 1 Pokétch in his left paw.

"Not funny. I need that."

"You do? As if."

"Hey. I'm the trainer. You're the Pokémon. Got it? Got it. Give it back." My eyes shone against the fireplace with a slight purple tint.

Lucario raised an eyebrow, if he had any and threw the watch to my waiting hands. "Uhm…right. Have it back. But maybe I'm should be the trainer. You…a Level 5 Slakoth."

"Ok, that's it." I threw myself against him and held my Pokémon against the ground holding his paws extended and my face near his. "You aren't a human. You're a Pokémon. And you must obey your trainer or else." Apparently, my eyes shone purple again.

What we didn't notice, was that a hiker passed by us, giving Lucario and me a grossed out look. "…sick people and their fetishes…"

I narrowed my eyes. "Whatcha' seeing? Move up. We're busy."

He apparently took it in a bad way. He did a worse face and kept walking.

I sighed and let Lucario go. "I'll just go to sleep."

12:30 AM

The air was silent, some Kricketots and Kricketunes were singing in the background, but that was all. Lucario wasn't asleep; he had a book and was reading it.

_"(There he goes again.)"_  
_"(Go to sleep.)"_ He answered me, using telepathy.  
_"(But I can't.)"  
"(Just stop thinking.)"_

I sighed and turned around, trying to close my mind. "(Since when he is like that…?)"

FLASHBACK

Canalave City

"What kind of egg is this?" I asked myself. It was a blue egg with some black stripes on it. "Wonder what's inside." I knocked it. "Hello?" Suddenly…the egg cracked… "Darn, I broke it!" But as the egg fell off, a blue ball of fur emerged from it. "Huh. What's this?"

---

Well, it took a long time, but here it is! Chapter 2! And still no OCs! Why? Because I have already written some chapters. But don't worry! I'll add you not much later! I hope you like it! Review please!


End file.
